Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski shoe tongue assembly with an outer side for arranging against an inner side of a ski shoe and an inner side for arranging against a leg for the purpose of providing a filled space between the ski shoe and the leg.
Description of Related Art
During skiing use is made of a boot-like high shoe, also referred to as ski shoe, for coupling the lower leg to the ski. The lower leg is enclosed here in this ski shoe. An inner shoe is applied in order to protect the leg relative to the hard shell of the ski shoe. The inner shoe has for this purpose a substantially fixed protection for the rear side and both sides of the leg, which inner shoe has a movable tongue for protecting the front side of the leg.
Although the inner shoe, and particularly the tongue thereof, protects the front side of the leg, the present invention provides an improvement which has the object of further improving the transfer of forces between the tongue and the leg while using parts of the leg which are better suitable for this purpose.